The Protector: White Mane
by ForgeWhitley
Summary: They seek to destroy, the mace says no. The mace chooses whoever it believes in. Your courage is exceptional, Aqua. Rated T for action violence.


**A long time ago I mentioned that I will be writing a fic or so. Look at the second chapter of my previous fic and you will know what I'm talking about. Also, I tried to improve my writing skills here and I'm quite satisfied with the results. Well, let's start!**

* * *

The day is beautiful. The clouds blocked the sunray. The wind was great. And a weather patrol is pushing dark clouds together, above Ponyville.

Pony folks rushed into their homes and closed their windows shut. In no time, rain started pouring all over Ponyville. In the marketplace, a light blue stallion with a white fringed mane, walked down and through the market place and ignored the rain. After a long walk, he stopped at a brown door. He took out a key from his saddlebag and inserted it into the keyslot. A click emitted and he took the key out of the keyslot, putting it back into his saddlebag and pushed the door open.

"Home sweet home." He whispered as he closed the door. Now in the comfort of his home. Still drenched, he dropped on a sofa lazily. The rainwater on his fur slowly soaked on the sofa, but he ignored it. Truth is, he likes to be wet. He wouldn't care how wet he is. Everytime it rains, he feels a sudden urge to take a walk in the streets with the rain pouring on him. He will gladly do it in a heavy storm too, but he will be more cautious for flying stuff. He shifted abit on the sofa before he fell asleep.

**BOOM!**

He jumped off the sofa in shock and landed on his forehead. He tenderly rubbed his forehead while groaning in pain. His ears picked up the sound of his clock ticking, which he looked at in response.

"Three in the morning?" He groaned, the pain on his forehead still torturing him. He got up slowly and started stretching his legs. After a few satisfying cracks, he looked out of the window and started admiring the night view. It was a good thing that his house was at the open fields, where folks would have picnics and swim and splash in the pond. The stars were beautiful. The reflection on the pond was beautiful too. Even that trail of smoke in the air was.., wait. A trail of smoke? He examined it further. The trail lead to the Everfree forest.

"Fire?" He wondered. The quiet night was replaced with loud chatter in the streets. Apparently, the thunderous noise woke up every resident of Ponyville.

In the Everfree forest, fire started spreading. The wildlife started running for their lives. Pretty soon, a stampede was formed.

As soon as a patrolling pegasus reported a forest fire, the royal guards started evacuating citizens. He followed the crowd that was being evacuated to a safer location.

"Please stay calm and follow the procedure." One royal guard said. Suddenly, the trees at the entrance of the Everfree forest started to shake, and a huge amount of animals, big and small, appeared. The stampede has reached Ponyville. Seconds later, everypony screamed in fear and ran for the safe zone frantically.

A wild manticore appeared in front of a group of ponies and roared ferociously as it ran over them and the stampede followed. A light blue stallion with a distinctive white fringed mane skidded to a stop just in time to save himself. He galloped the other way and found out that the other side is also overunned. Making a decision, he galloped to a house window and slammed his front hooves on it as hard as he could, desperatedly. The window shattered into pieces and he ducked away from the sharp pieces. He jumped through and crawled behind the walls. He felt so afraid, he could feel his heart beating rapidly. He panted from exhaustion. He looked out of the window and caught an unreassuring view of the stampede. He dropped to the floor slowly with a saddened face. He was trapped. The entire town would be overunned already and the forest fire will spread through Ponyville. He hoped that this was a dream, and he would wake up on his wet sofa, but the reality is here. With nothing left to do, he broke into tears.

"Help!" A voice cried out suddenly. His ears picked it up and he looked out of the window to look out for the source.

"Help!" The voice cried out again. He listened closely as each cry sounded off. He looked at an opposite house and saw a young filly with yellow fur and red mane with a big pink ribbon in a house opposite him.

"Hey! Just stay inside!" He shouted across. His body felt warm all of a sudden. He looked to the right and saw flames approaching closer and closer. He looked at the young filly again and saw something in her eyes, fear. The same fear that he is experiencing now.

The fire is approaching, spelling his final moments.

"Help me please! Ah don't wanna die!" The young filly shouted in her notable cowboy accent.

It's coming...

"Please!"

It's so hot...

"Mister please!"

Nom nom nom.

He knows that if he tries to help, he will be trampled. If he stays here, he will be burnt to ashes. It's a lose-lose situation. But some part of him is pushing him to save her. Another part of him is telling him to accept his final moments. The fire is approaching closer to the both of them now. He closed his eyes and gave in to the other part of him.

...

...

...

Not. He jumped through the hole and galloped as fast as he could towards the scary stampede. He jumped over every critter that blocked him, much to his surprise. Until now, he did not know that he could jump THAT far. He landed on the other side and in front of the house that the young filly was in.

"Can you move?" He asked.

"My left leg is bleeding, mister." She said, lifting her front left leg for him to see while sniffing. He bit on her pink ribbon and placed her on his back with ease.

"Hold on, we are out of here!" He galloped away from the fire. There was no more stampede which made the escape definite. What was once a lose-lose situation, now became a win-win situation. He considers this day a lucky one. He remembered where the safe point is, but getting out of Ponyville was more important now. There are many entries to Ponyville. Any way is good enough right now.

"Are you okay kid?" He called, but no reply came.

"Kid?" He called again. No reply. He craned his neck to look at the young filly on his back, realising his mistake.

"Shit! The bleeding!" He exclaimed.

"Mister, ah feel so tired..." And she went quiet. His eyes went wide in shock.

"Oh no. Oh no. Come on kid don't die on me!" He panicked and picked up on speed.

'Safety point. There will definitely be doctors there. Alright, safety point!' He thought aloud.

'Hang on kid.'

* * *

The young filly was quickly rushed to Canterlot hospital when the medics realised her critical state. Hopes of treating her to a green state, however, was small.

"Barely got a pulse!" A nurse said.

"Then work on it!" The doctor raised his voice.

"Is she going to be alright?" A stallion with a distinctive white fringed mane asked the doctor.

"She lost a lot of blood. I don't think she can make it." The doctor said regretfully.

"What about blood transfer?" The white fringed mane stallion asked.

"I was about to say that Aqua." The doctor told him.

"Then I will do it." Aqua said determindly.

* * *

**Well, that's all I have for now. The next chapter will be more about the main character, Aqua, and the main thing! R&R!**


End file.
